Secrets
by princessamber081898
Summary: They didn't know what secrets their own parents kept from them until their parents were kidnapped. Their lives were perfect until a matter of life-or-death came in. They were clueless to these secrets and together they will uncover these secrets one by one. Sequel to SUGAR, SPIES AND EVERYTHING ROMANCE.
1. Chapter 1: Missing

**Author's Note: Hey, a lot of you are requesting a sequel for Sugar, Spies and Everything Romance so I decided to write one. I really am SORRY about Teen Clash but I hope you like this one.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Missing**

It's been years since the top agents of Magix became civilians. They were happy in their mansion in Malibu, their twins are all in college, studying in Julliard, following in their fathers' footsteps as performers. They are forty-three years old, not yet too old but no longer young. One day, the twins are all back in their childhood home for spring break, the twelve of them are clueless as to what their parents have gone through before they were born. Everything is the way it should be, peaceful and calm. Until...

"Mom, Dad, we're home," Skyler said, getting out of his car.

"Dad, I really think Skyler's car should be confiscated. He drives WAY too fast," Bianca complained, getting out of Skyler's car.

"You girls hang around Star too much," Brian teased.

"And you guys hang around Race too much, you're infected," Star retorted.

"Are you saying that hanging out with me is a disease?" Race said.

"Yep, it's an infection," Megan said.

"Look at you girls, and tell me if _you're_ not infected by Star," Nathan teased.

"We're not. It's just the way we dress. You guys are infected by Race's attitude, his style, and...well, everything," Leah grumbled.

"Okay, that's enough," Hero said.

"Hero, you know, it's hard to keep them from chopping their heads off unless it's actually our parents, stopping us," Felicia said, smiling.

"Guys, something seems odd," Tyler said.

"Something does feel off," Tiara acknowledged.

"It's probably nothing," Bianca said and started to walk to the door.

"Wait, let me and the guys go in first, just in case, something _is_ wrong," Skyler said.

* * *

The guys went in first, the lights were off and the sun was starting to set. They could sense movement in the living room. Tyler flipped the lamp on and they actually yelped in surprise when they saw Roxy and Jared ( **A/N: They ended up as partners.** ) snooping around the room.

"Aunt Roxy, Uncle Jared, what are you guys doing here?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah, and snooping around _our_ parents' house," Brian added.

Roxy and Jared looked at each other first before looking back at them. The girls entered the house.

"What's taking you guys so long? Wait, what are _you two_ doing in here?" Bianca asked.

"There's something you should know," Roxy said.

"Roxy, wait. We can't tell them. Ms. Faragonda won't allow it," Jared whispered.

"Their parents are missing and we can't tell them. We're not giving them a specific reason why, just tell them that their parents are missing," Roxy whispered.

"Hello, we're right here," Star said, arms crossed on her chest.

" _Ms. Faragonda asked you and Jared to take the twins here at the agency. She said that she should tell them personally_ ," a voice in their earpieces said.

Roxy and Jared exchanged looks again.

"You guys better come with us first for some answers, because we sure as hell don't have it all," Jared said.

This time, the twins exchanged looks to one another. Well, they've known these two their whole lives so why not trust them?

"Where are you taking us first?" Race asked, stepping in front of Megan. He may be a verbally harsh brother towards Megan but he does that to prepare his sister for the more harsh words said by other people and he really cares for Megan.

"Somewhere safe and secure. We think something might happen to the twelve of you and your parents will never forgive us," Roxy said.

* * *

When they arrived in Magix Agency, they awestruck. The twelve of them were led to Ms. Faragonda's office. The lady sat in her office, her back facing the wall when the twins were led in.

"Welcome to Magix," Ms. Faragonda said.

"What is this place?" Skyler asked.

"And what does our parents have in connection to this place?" Bianca asked.

"Where are they?" Brian asked.

"More importantly, who are _you_?" Star asked.

"This place is called Magix, a secret non-beneficial agency that takes on extreme jobs. Just like the FBI but more advanced. Your parents used to be our top agents, and I'm afraid they were kidnapped. After agents resign or retire, we keep our tabs on them to ensure their safety and everyone special to them. But, your parents have been out of our radar for twelve hours. For me, I fear that they're cover was blown and were kidnapped by the enemies they've made," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Kidnapped?" Megan repeated, her voice breaking.

"Sshh, it's okay. We'll find them," Race said.

"How sure are you that we are going to find them?" Felicia asked.

"Much less, alive," Tiara said.

"And not to mention, unharmed," Leah said.

"Girls, let's not lose our heads," Hero said.

"Hero's right. We just have to work together to find them," Tyler said.

"And the right materials and equipment," Nathan added.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Why not? Our parents need us," Bianca said.

"You have no proper training and I fear that what you're parents are up against is far worse than you imagine," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Ms. Faragonda, we can do it. Our parents trained us in marshal arts, we're black belters, our cars are pre-programmed for chases," Skyler reasoned.

"The one reason I will not ask you to go out there is because of your emotional attachment to your parents. You are being hasty, and being hasty can lead to a lot more casualties. I asked Roxy and Jared to take you here where you'll be protected by all the agents here," Ms. Faragonda said.

They were silenced by that. Ms. Faragonda, after all, had a point. Why did their parents have to hide a secret from them? Why were they being told all of it, now, when their parents needed them the most. The girls were in tears and they were escorted to an isolated spy's lounge. The girls sat quietly close together while the boys were just standing, arms crossed in front of them and frowning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please let me know by reviewing.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Anyway, here it is. I hope you like this one, too.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Planning**

It's been two hours and now, Ms. Faragonda personally brought them dinner and they were hopeful for updates about their parents. Yet, they were about to be disappointed. She sighed first before opening the door. The girls looked at her with expectant eyes, and the boys' expression were stoic.

"I talked to the board of directors about your situation and they thought it would be best if all of you are taken to a safe house and have some spies guard you for protection," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Do you have news about our parents?" Tiara asked.

"I'm sorry, but we still don't know where they are. We do have our suspects, though. The son of the Jaguar King, his father was killed by your fathers because the Jaguar King and his men are after your mothers lives'. The second suspect is The Trix, they wanted your parents glory and honor. Aside from that, I'm afraid, we've hit a dead end," Ms. Faragonda replied.

"Is there nothing for us to do to make sure our parents come back to us, alive and unharmed?" Race asked.

"I told you before, you are not emotionally stable to do it. You need proper training. Even if you have the skill, it's not enough. Your parents asked me to take care of you in case something I believe is dangerous and critical has happened to them," Ms. Faragonda answered.

"I think it will be illogical to argue, Race," Tiara said.

Ms. Faragonda smiled at them before leaving. The group of twelve looked at each other. They were sending silent signals to one another. They were taken to a safe house after that. If the board of directors at the agency will not let them search for their parents because they think they are unprepared, they are going to prove them otherwise. It's their parents who's in danger here. Their parents kept secrets from them and they thought their household is very open to one another.

* * *

At midnight, the group of twelve sneaked out of the safe house and climbed on the bus passing by. The girls sat beside their brothers. They are going to find their parents, rescue them and get their answers. They do have an idea where to start, their mansion in Malibu has a secret camera room installed by Tecna and no one outside of the household knows where it is. If Magix found the "tapes", they would know that those were decoys. The actual tapes from the security cameras are stashed in the secret camera room. They got off at McDonald's to eat their breakfast.

"What do we do after we looked in the tapes?" Star asked.

"That's easy, we're going to search in Tyler's phone's app to see if anyone matched the faces we can't recognize," Skyler answered.

"But something tells me, it's not going to be that easy," Bianca said.

"I agree, but just in case we do what Skyler's planning, what do we do next?" Brian asked.

"We search for addresses in the app," Tyler replied.

"How do we get there without getting caught by the agency or by our parents' captors," Megan said.

"We cannot take the risk of calling," Race said.

"Our phones could be tapped after all, or worse, they've put in tracking devices," Tiara said.

"I think it's best if we throw our phones and buy new ones," Felicia said.

"What about the app in Tyler's phone? Don't we need that? We can't download it all over again, that will take too long," Nathan said.

"Something tells me that will take too long," Leah said.

"Not to mention the e-mail used to download the app," Hero agreed.

They all sighed in defeat. A minute in silence passed.

"Alright, this is how we're going to do this. We will switch phones _after_ we matched the faces and got the address we need," Tiara said.

"While we're doing that, we can get the clothes we'll need," Tyler said.

"Okay, what about money? We can't survive with our pocket moneys, they are not enough. We can't be on the move a lot, our transportation is also limited," Star said.

The rest just nodded in agreement. "We can talk about all that after we've got what we need," Tyler answered.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion in Malibu, they went through the back door. All the maids, their butler and the cook are gone, their rooms are deserted. They all disappeared into their individual rooms and packed their backpacks. Upon finishing, the girls gathered some medicinal supplies and food so they don't have to buy too much. They'll be leaving the place in the long van they used when they went college hunting while the boys checked the cameras. After half an hour, the guys went meet up with their sisters who are currently loading the van with their stuff.

"Did you find something?" Star asked.

"A strange man. There's a problem though, he has six facial matches, and that led to six different addresses all over Los Angeles," Skyler answered.

"How did that happen?" Tiara asked, confused.

"Tyler's as confuse as you are Tiara but we can't do anything about it," Race said.

"We'll have to make it work," Megan said.

Tyler frowned at his phone a bit before heaving a sigh, "Let's leave now so we can get started immediately," he suggested.

Brian was about to get on the driver's seat but Bianca pulled him out of the way by the ear.

"Ow! Bianca, what was that for?!" Brian complained.

"We can't afford to get a ticket because of over speeding," Bianca explained.

Brian pouted before going around the van and climbed on the passenger seat.

"Guys, wait," Felicia said when Bianca got on and started the engine. The group looked at her and she held up a card. "It was in my seat," she added as she looked at the paper in horror.

Hero took the paper away from his sister and read the card out loud:

 ** _You have until the end of next week_**

 ** _to find your parents before they die in my hands._**

 ** _My parent for your parents._**

 ** _-Jaguar Prince_**

The girls froze and the guys pushed Bianca out of the driver's seat and let Brian drive the van. It was Monday so they have one week and six days to get to their parents.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And the bad guy revealed himself. So, what did you think? Leave a review and stay tuned for more.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	3. Chapter 3: Searching

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Searching**

Their parents getting kidnapped become publicized, much to the agency's dismay. Though Magix hasn't made a move to go after them because Ms. Faragonda believed that they could do it. Professional etiquette stopped her from urging the eighteen-year-olds from going through with the mission. _Those kids, they're as stubborn as they're parents_ , Ms. Faragonda thought when Roxy and Jared reported to her that they went missing. They reached the first address, the one that's geographically far in one day. The guys took turns in driving, and they haven't been pulled over because of speeding. Brian and Skyler got off the van and rang the doorbell. The girls agreed to let their brothers have their way, in the end because they had an argument on what they'd do upon arrival. A man opened the door and he looked annoyed.

"Good evening, sir. Sorry to trouble you but we have a situation," Brian said.

"Do you know anything about the kidnapping of the Specialists and their wives?" Skyler asked.

"I know nothing of the sort except what I saw and heard from the news, the Specialists have family and I have mine. I can't imagine what their children are going through now," the man said.

Bianca and Star exchanged looks. The two of them got off the van before the other boys could stop them. Leah, Felicia, Tiara and Megan exchanged looks and smiled at each other.

"We're so sorry for disturbing you, sir. We are just desperate. We were the people hired by the children of the Specialists and their wives to search for them and we only have one week and five days to find the Specialists and their wives. We were hoping if you could help us," Star said.

Brian gaped at his twin, his sister really is a convincing liar. The man took a picture and gave it to Bianca.

"I don't think I'll find much use for it than you will. That picture was sent to me in the mail this morning. I hope I could've been of service," the man said.

Bianca glanced a picture and smiled at the man.

"Thank you so much sir. Again, we're sorry about the disturbing your evening. We'll be thanking our leave," Bianca said.

"Anytime. Good luck on your mission," the man said.

"Thank you again," Star said before they left.

* * *

They were at a local diner, eating their dinner beside the motel they checked in on. Bianca gave Tiara the picture so she can examine it closely. The girls decided to take a separate table from their brothers.

"Where's our next destination?" Brian asked Tyler.

"We only need half a day to get to our next destination," Tyler said without looking away from his laptop.

"I'll drive the whole day tomorrow, the rest of you should just rest in the back, okay?" said Race.

"I'll drive tomorrow night, then," Hero volunteered.

"Good. Hey Race, Tiara's coming," Skyler asked.

Tyler and Race glared at Skyler, who was currently looking very smug. Tiara was really on her way to their table.

"Hey, Tyler, I need to borrow your laptop for a while," Tiara said.

"Why?" Tyler asked his twin sister, curiously.

"Just let me, borrow it," Tiara said, getting mad.

Scared to worsen Tiara's mood, Tyler let her borrow the laptop. The boys saw their sisters huddled in front of the laptop and saw their expression change from a frown to a shocked one. The picture was of their parents while their parents were still spies. Hell, that was unexpected.

"Why would someone randomly send that guy this picture? It couldn't be a coincidence," Leah said.

"You mean that someone meant for us to find the picture?" Felicia asked.

"That or someone wants the world to know our parents are spies," Megan said.

"Guys, wait. Do we tell our brothers about this?" Star asked.

"I don't think so. Just let them worry about the route and we'll worry about working the puzzle pieces together," Bianca answered.

"I agree with Bianca," said Tiara.

Suddenly, six girls entered the diner and then flirted with their brothers. The girls looked at each other, eyes twitching. They're here on a mission not to flirt with girls. Their parents' lives are at stake here. They should know better, they're older by a few seconds, dammit!

"Girls, let's go back to our room," Bianca invited.

"Sure, I'll tell the guys," Star said.

Star made her way to her brother's table with his friends.

"Hey, we're going to go back to our bedroom. You guys should, too. You need the rest, okay?" she said.

"Star, what's wrong?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Star replied.

* * *

After ten minutes, the girls heard footsteps out in the hallway. They held their breaths as Leah and Megan closed the lights and get into a backward fighting stance, ready to kick someone in the face. The door opened, and the two of them kicked.

"Ow! Gosh, why would you do that?!"

The light was turned on while Nathan and Race were on the floor, rubbing their red cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry," Leah and Megan chorused.

"What were you guys thinking scaring us like that?" Bianca said, a towel wrapped around her head and she was in her pajamas.

"What are you guys doing here, anyway? Get out! You jerks have your own room! Out!" Star yelled.

"Remember to lock the door, jeez!" Brian said.

"It was locked, you pervert!" Star said and slammed the door behind them.

"Am not," Brian said and stuck his tongue at the door slammed in front of him by his own twin.

"It's not our fault their damn door was unlock. They're lucky it was just us, what if it was somebody else?" Race said.

"At least we know our sisters are safe...for the night," Hero said, adding the last part in a whisper but his friends heard it loud and clear.

The girls however, found another note inside their motel room.

 _ **Time is ticking fast, kids.**_

 ** _~Jaguar Prince_**

* * *

The next day, the girls still looked tired and the boys looked at them suspiciously. They only had one clue, they couldn't be too worked up about it. Little do they know, their sisters had nightmares the entire night.

"Are you okay?" Race asked Tiara who sat in the passenger seat.

"I'm fine. Just drive," Tiara said.

"You're feisty, that means you're sleep deprived. What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Just let it go, we have to find our mission. _Time is ticking fast_ ," Megan said.

The other girls groaned while the guys shared a confused expression.

The note was right. The time is ticking fast.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think? Please leave a review so I'd know if you hated it, liked it or loved it.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	4. Chapter 4: Found

**Author's Note: I'm back with a new chapter. So sorry for the lateness of this chapter but i'm really thankful for the people who reviewed. Anyway, if you want a reason why, check my blog out. The link is in my profile. Because of that, I'm sorry to say that I'm cutting this story short. After this, I'm only going to upload an epilogue and then it's complete. Since maddieswift1316 requested for the Winx and the Specialists POV, this chapter starts with one.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Found**

The Winx and the Specialists sat on the floor of their cell. They were given food and water for the past two weeks. They could only pray that their twins are being kept safe from this so-called Jaguar Prince by Magix, hopefully as the days passed and the deadline for the twins has finally arrived. The clues led their twins to where their parents are. Meanwhile, somewhere in the basement of a large villa outside California, a man was with The Specialists and the Winx.

"Well, hello. I just came to tell you news about your kids. They are falling into _my_ trap, bit by bit. Did you really think I was foolish enough as to lead your kids to me? Just you wait, and your families will be together again soon," the Jaguar Prince said.

The fathers glared at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON OUR KIDS?! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Bloom yelled.

"YOU MONSTER!" Stella yelled.

"Quiet!" the Jaguar Prince yelled, slapping Musa in the process, Musa's lip broke in the process.

"Bastard!" Riven said, punching the Jaguar Prince in the jaw.

"Riven!" Brandon said.

"Your father deserved to die, he was a murderer. He threatened our lives, he threatened your mother's life!" Riven lectured.

"You have kids to protect, too. If you are a parent, you'd know how we're feeling if your own kids are threatened!" Tecna said.

"Shut up!" the Jaguar Prince said and walked out of the cell, making sure that the cell door slammed behind him.

* * *

Race parked a few kilometers away from the large villa. The twins even bought walkie-talkies for communication. They were, unfortunately, unarmed. They all decided to split into six teams, each team with their own job to do;

 **Skyler and Star = search the second floor**

 **Brian and Bianca = search the first floor**

 **Race and Tiara = stand by for the escape with the car**

 **Tyler and Megan = try to find a way for the two teams to get out of the security cameras' radars**

 **Hero and Leah = distract the guards from the front gate for the " _intruding team_ " to enter**

 **Nathan and Felicia = distract the guards from the back gate**

Skyler, Brian, Star and Bianca's team will merge to search the basement. And it was set, they were ready. Star reluctantly looked at the note the Jaguar Prince sent them, yesterday. **_My parent for your parents_** _._ She could only hope nothing bad or worse has happened to the people who brought them up to the world. The reason why they exist in the first place. She sighed.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. We'll find them," Skyler promised Star, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Take care of her," Nathan, Hero, Brian and Skyler chorused.

They all prayed silently and then they were off.

* * *

Skyler and Star are now engaged in sparring with six people wearing lack clothing. Both of them were in disguises; Skyler wearing a gardener's outfit and Star wearing a maid's outfit (a little something they borrowed from people passing by), perfectly blending in until they were attacked. Star thought it was because of her sloppy make-up. The six people's faces were covered by baseball caps, until Star removed one of people's cap.

"Mom?!" she yelled in shock

"Star? What are you doing here? Are you hurt? Is your brother okay?" Stella asked.

Bloom recognized Skyler.

"What are you two doing here?" Bloom asked.

"We came to rescue you. The girl led us to this villa. We took turns in driving," Skyler explained.

"Not that you needed rescuing. You're spies, for goodness' sake," Star said. They started to run towards the door after calling the fathers and Brian's team, telling them where to meet.

"Uh huh, correction. We used to be," Musa corrected.

"The Jaguar Prince's father is the most well-known assassin in our field of work. He was famous for his art of killing. He was asked to kill our team while your fathers were asked to do the protecting. In the agency, no male or female should be romantically involved with each other so no one is supposed to talk with the male spies," Tecna explained.

"But how did you guys meet if you are not allowed to communicate?" Star asked.

"Our team was the most unstoppable team in the female division of the agency. Our counterpart is the Specialists, so they are the ones needed fit enough to stop a very silent killer," Layla said.

"I see. How were you kidnapped?" Star asked.

"He said that the agency wanted us back on the field," Flora said. They boarded the van where their fathers are scolding their friends, Brian and Bianca included.

"It seems like the people we know, people we don't know, know perfectly well what secrets are you hiding from us," Skyler said as Sky began to drive in maximum speed to get away from the cars chasing them.

"Our sisters were dead with worry and we don't know who to believe," Brian said.

"We only did what we thought was right. How is that a crime?" Tyler said.

"You could've stayed at the safe house," Timmy said.

"That's enough. What we all need to focus on right now is getting ourselves away from the cars chasing us," Tecna said.

"Can you girls slow them down?" Sky asked, winking at Bloom. The Winx shared a look.

"For old times' sake," Stella said.

"Kids, duck!" Musa ordered.

The twins obeyed. Brian protected Bianca, Skyler had his arms around Star, Tyler closed Megan's eyes, Race had an arm around Tiara, Hero and Leah were holding hands, Nathan and Felicia sat side by side while Felicia clung on to Nathan's arm. Mere actions that didn't go unnoticed by their parents. Although, their situation is something that doesn't require them to be on the moon about their children's blossoming romance. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and the next thing they knew, Roxy was waving at the Winx and the Specialists from up a building. Father and son had the same fate. It's sad to think about the children the Jaguar Prince left. Family is all about acceptance and forgiveness and so is love. Together, they are going to accomplish that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, do you guys want another chapter or not? Tell me by PM or by reviewing. Don't forget to check the blog out.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	5. Chapter 5: Ending

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is the long overdue final chapter on _Secrets_ , the sequel to _Sugar, Spies, and Everything Romance_. I read through the comments and saw that there are folks who requested for another chapter. To be honest though, I was not feeling the story anymore so I decided to discontinue this which is why this also super short. I'm going to stop babbling now and continue with the story.**

 **~ _princessamber081898_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Ending**

They succeeded. It's over, no more revenge. Just a happy and peaceful life for everyone. The teens are now back in college and they are meeting in the school grounds. The boys are just arriving carrying take outs from McDonald's. Brian is carrying his and Bianca's, he sat down beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Skyler gave Star her share and pecked her forehead which rendered Star speechless. Race was feeding Tiara fries, occasionally teasing her by pulling the fry away. Megan fed Tyler pieces of his burger he sliced as he laid down on her lap. Hero read a poem to Leah as she ate her burger. Leah just leaned against Nathan as she drank her coke, smiling and content.

The peace however was ended by Skyler's phone ringing. Star scowled at it. "We just came back from a mission. Why the hell would they want us back so soon, my body's still aching."

Skyler just chuckled and answered the phone.

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda?"

"We need you guys to come in," Ms. Faragonda answered.

"Skyler, don't you dare," Star warned. Skyler just kissed her lips and listened. Star only sighed, giving up.


End file.
